Trianna
Trianna was a human sorceress who lived during the Rider War. She became the leader of the Du Vrangr Gata after the Twins' defection to Galbatorix. Description: Trianna is a female human of about twenty-five; she had stunning blue eyes, black hair, and a wry mouth. She was quite attractive and proud, with much dignity. Around her arm she wore what appeared to be a gold snake bracelet she called Lorga; however, the "snake" could be awoken using magic, and was actually an heirloom created to protect her family. Trianna is currently in Du Vrangr Gata, which she leads with Eragon Shadeslayer. She works with two Shadeslayers, Arya Dröttningu and Eragon Bromsson. The other members of Du Vrangr Gata come and go, but she is the most mentioned in the Inheritance cycle for her Magic users. History Early life Not much is known of Trianna's early life. She was born to a healer in Surda; this healer, her mother, taught her how to use magic. Eventually Trianna joined the Varden, and became a member of Du Vrangr Gata. At some point, Trianna learnt the art of sorcery- the ability to capture spirits and force them to carry out the practitioner's will. Trianna was known to have used this form of magic only on one occasion when she was with the Varden, but only after being ordered to by Ajihad. Rider War It is unknown if Trianna fought at the Battle under Farthen Dûr, but shortly after the battle Trianna attempted to develop a relationship with Eragon, possibly hoping to use his influence for her own benefit. She is introduced early in Eldest, wherein she first meets Eragon and flirts with him, while at the same time trying to convince him to join Du Vrangr Gata – to which he politely declines. While Eragon seems attracted to her, Saphira is not at all amused and interrupts them, leading to an argument between Saphira and Eragon. Saphira tells him that since whoever Eragon associates with will be inevitably involved in her life, she insists it be someone she trusts; someone who cares for the Eragon the person, not Eragon the Rider. Later, after an assassination attempt on Nasuada's life by an assassin named Drail (a member of the terrorist group the Black Hand), Nasuada assigned Trianna with the task of hunting down and destroying the members of Black Hand, and use magic to make lace to fund the war -- the latter task she was not enthusiastic about. Trianna joined the Varden on the journey from Farthen Dûr to Surda. Once in Surda, Nasuada charged her with the task of making lace with magic, in a fund-raising effort, as well as enlisting the rest of Du Vrangr Gata to help the Varden with their magic. Trianna was not very pleased with the task, but agreed to do it nevertheless. Battle of the Burning Plains Later, Nasuada placed Trianna in charge of the Varden's spellcasters for the Battle of the Burning Plains. Trianna temporarily and grudgingly yielded her position as leader of the Du Vrangr Gata to Eragon shortly before the Battle of the Burning Plains; while Trianna is suspicious of this and suggests that she has not carried out her duties worthily enough, Eragon uses diplomacy to arrange a kind of sharing of authority between the two. They both carried the shared authority into the events in Brisingr, and following the battle, Trianna continued to serve on Du Vrangr Gata, and weeks later took part in healing Roran's injuries when he was whipped for insubordination. It also seems whatever attraction she and Eragon had toward each other has mellowed. Personality Trianna seemed to be a person who was willing to place her own desires before the good of others. During her time as leader of Du Vrangr Gata she became accustomed to power and did not wish to give it up; she viewed Eragon taking over the Du Vrangr Gata as a criticism of her leadership. She also believed that the Du Vrangr Gata served the Varden of their own free will and that therefore the leader of the Varden had little authority over them. es:Trianna Trianna Trianna Trianna Trianna Category:Females